


Behind the scenes

by Gayasshit_ye_9



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayasshit_ye_9/pseuds/Gayasshit_ye_9
Summary: A programmed soul is expected to stick to the mission. But not even Talon can control what happens behind the scenes._______Is set during the mission in my other fic "From completely nothing, to everything". No need to read it before this one though.





	Behind the scenes

Out on missions there was no such thing as distractions. Until the job is done you sacrifice all you have, even if it means lying on a roof in the cold or the undying heat for hours. At least that's what missions are supposed to be like, and for a programmed soul it should be an easy task. But the little emotions she has left, are strong enough to take some control. She can kill if she wants to, but there are exceptions even for her. Those exceptions being her own secret choices.

It was a warm morning and one particular spider was lying completely still on a rooftop. In about 5 minutes it was estimated that the enemy would come along, defending a payload. The order from Talon's council was clear: get the payload, kill if you need to.

It felt like seconds until she could sense incoming enemies. Streets were empty but it would soon be busy. The spider made herself as invisible as possible and activated her visor. She could spot 6 agents. One soldier and a pilot on top of the payload, two agents flying above, one crusader in the front and a mech all the way behind.

The spider was most interested in the pilot. Her being an easy victim for her precise bullets.

As the team made their way further down the empty streets, she concentrated on the maximum to aim. Target being a spiky head of brown hair. Perfectly lining up her rifle she was ready to release her deathly bullet.

But while Talon programmed a soul to kill, sometimes there's exceptions, cause unexpected connections could be made. With a small movement she lets the bullet fly and miss. A clear surprise in the young brit's face and her companions. One agent flew higher but stopped as the pilot immediately zipped up to the roof.

“Here to steal another payload, luv?” She asked with a devilish grin.The spider gave a smirk as she rolled away from the incoming storm of bullets. Quickly getting up and bolting away. The pilot close behind, their usual chase beginning.

Jumping and zipping from rooftop to rooftop, the spider and the pilot fired storms at each other, missing on purpose. As they got further and further away, it was safe to say no one was watching over. Through her visor, the spider saw the birds looking over someone else.

The spider looked at the pilot and sighed. Stopping. They just looked at each other. Suddenly, she was over her, tackling the pilot to the ground. Soon enough she was pinned to the surface beneath.

“Caught in my web once again, Chérie.” The spider stated with a smirk. Her prey looking up at her with a slightly softer smile.

“Looks like i am, whatever will i do?” The pilot acted scared. Earning a short laugh from the spider.

“I advise you follow my lead and you might survive.” She grinned and leaned down. Pressing her lips aggressively against the pilot's. Fighting for domination as the pilot wanted to rebel against her advise.

“I've missed you ,lu-” The spider was quick to shut her up, looking suspiciously around. She activated her visor again.

“Soldiers on the roof, let's move.” She ordered quickly, getting up while keeping her senses at their highest. Finding a door into another building, she guided her pilot in.

“We should be safe here for-” This time the pilot was getting impatient and yanked her spider down to finally unite their lips.

“I've missed you, love.” The pilot breathed before diving back in. Her partner smirking into the kiss. Dropping her rifle, she embraced her pilot. Lifting her up and pinning her against the wall. The pilot put her legs around the spider's waist and moaned into the kiss. Her whole body got warm and fuzzy despite her spider’s cold skin pressed against her.

With smooth motions, the spider moved her mouth from her pilot's mouth to to her neck. Working her way up, slowly, until she reached the pilot's earlobe. She gave a small bite.

“Do you want it, Chérie?” The spider purred into her ear. Waiting impatiently for a reply. Her mouth made its way down her neck again.

“Fuck yes, love,” It came out as almost just a breath when the pilot replied. Begging for that relief after god knows how long.

“Please.” She begged again. Earning a bite and a smirk from the spider at the base of her neck. Hands wandering down her chest while the other held tightly around a firm booty.

The pilot felt herself lean into every touch, her whole body begging for relief. Her partner picked up on it, and with a hungry eye, sped up until her fingers were exploring the waist of her pilot's leggings. A sharp breath hit her forehead when she reached the short, soft hair between her legs.

The pilot's patience was going shorter as her sex was practically dripping. It wasn't until her spider reached her wet folds that she cried out. A finger teasing her sensitive clit, while another one was carefully massaging around her entrance.

“Fuck!” She couldn't control her whimpers as a finger had easily slid into her and perfectly hit her g spot. The spider circling her clit with quick motions only adding to the pleasure that was building up in her core. Sending her faster and faster to the edge.

In moments, the pilot was unable to stop a loud cry from escaping her lips as strong waves of pleasure shot through her whole body. Thighs shaking, breath heaving, eyes hazy, both hands desperately clutching her spider’s hair and back.

With a satisfied smirk, the spider retracts her hand and brings them up to her mouth. Sucking off every last drop of her partner's juices, maintaining hungry eye contact the whole time.

As the pilot catched her breath she brought a hand up to carefully stroke her partner's face and cupping her cheek.

“That, was amazing.” She breathed, smiling lazily into her spider's eyes.

The spider was quick to stop smiling when a voice spoke into her comm. _We need backup, head to area B immediately!_ A dark raspy voice commanded.

“Understood.” She replied shortly, giving her pilot a serious face again. Her hand went her partner's face and she gave her forehead a firm and long kiss.

“Adieu, Chérie,” She whispered. Putting the pilot back on the floor, she let one hand stay around her waist.

“See you around, Love!” The pilot smiled. Her face giving away her usual cheery grin.

“A spider might just crawl in tonight. Just leave your window slightly open.” With that, the spider was out through the door with a final wink in seconds. Leaving her partner behind, who could only stand there with a loving smile around her lips.

But even for her duty called. And as she made her way back to the payload, her mind could only go back to those short moments together with her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Whadup fellow humans! I haven't written or posted fics in forever. But here i am, writing smut for the first time. Idk how it is so please let me know by leaving your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
